Averus perla di nereide
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20776 |idalt = |no = 1312 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = La leggenda racconta che, mentre partiva per salvare il suo maestro dall'Imperatore sacro, Averus venne raggirata da Zevalhua. Credendo per la prima volta che non avrebbe mai più rivisto il suo maestro, Averus puntò la sua arma verso Zevalhua, da lei riconosciuta come il nemico che lo aveva ingannato. Sebbene la sua mossa fosse disperata e avventata, le sue irrefrenabili emozioni le permisero di liberare il suo potere fino alla fine, nonostante fosse gravemente ferita. Si narra che Zevalhua sorrise tra sé mentre Averus superava i suoi poteri come discepola. |summon =Evocatore ed evocato non sono esattamente maestro e servitore. Quella persona sarà il mio maestro per l'eternità... |fusion = Argh... Non posso sconfiggerlo... Usa questo potere per realizzare gli ideali di quella persona... Per favore... |evolution = Se vuoi sfidare il destino, devi mostrare tutto il tuo potere... Credo che un giorno riuscirò a rivedere quella persona... |hp_base = 4977 |atk_base = 2180 |def_base = 2049 |rec_base = 2210 |hp_lord = 6492 |atk_lord = 2734 |def_lord = 2252 |rec_lord = 2735 |hp_anima = 7384 |rec_anima = 2497 |atk_breaker = 2972 |def_breaker = 2314 |atk_guardian = 2494 |def_guardian = 2790 |rec_guardian = 2616 |hp_oracle = 6432 |def_oracle = 2433 |rec_oracle = 3092 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 42 |ls = Regione inesplorata effimera |lsdescription = +40% DIF e PS massimi - Leggera riduzione dei danni subiti per 2 turni se essi superano una certa soglia - Probabilità di infliggere anomalie di stato casuali |lseffect =* *10% di infliggere Veleno, Maledizione, Paralisi *15% di infliggere Ferita, Malattia, Debolezza |lsnote = 20% damage reduction when 5,000 HP as damage is taken, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Corallo nocivo |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di Acqua su tutti i nemici - Probabilità di infliggere anomalia di stato casuale - I danni inflitti possono assorbire leggermente i PS massimi per 3 turni - Riduzione danni del 50% per 1 turno |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict random status ailments, 50% chance to drain 3~5% of HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 290 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ionis di conchiglie |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di Acqua su tutti i nemici - Notevole aumento danni contro nemici con anomalie di stato per 3 turni - Probabile leggero assorbimento PS e anomalia di stato aggiunti ad ATT per 3 turni - 50% riduzione danni per 1 turno |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 50% chance to drain 3~5% of HP, 160% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Incanto spirituale: Paracletus |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di Acqua su tutti i nemici - Infligge vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni - Riduce del 75% i danni e aggiunge Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Attiva la barriera di Acqua |ubbnote = 100% increase in Spark vulnerability, 50% boost to Spark critical, 20,000 HP on Water barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Lealtà solitaria |esitem = |esdescription = Notevole aumento dei danni inflitti ai nemici affetti da anomalie di status - Impedisce le anomalie di stato su tutti gli alleati per 3 turni con BB/SBB |esnote = 100% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 20775 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Nereidi'' sono le ninfe del mare nella Mitologia Greca, quindici in totale, figlie di Nereus and Doris. |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte I |addcatname = Averus 7 }}